I'll Never Love Anybody But You ShindouxKirino
by KazeShindou215
Summary: It's a story about the IE GO. A boy name Kirino meets a new student name Matsukaze Tenma, the boy told Kirino that he wanted to join the soccer club which he leads the way, Shindou saw them walking together, what do you think he would feel?
1. Chapter 1

"I'LL NEVER LOVE ANYBODY BUT YOU…"

Chapter One

"Start of a new day!"

10 years ago the country of Japan won the Football Frontier International, they were the team known as Inazuma Japan. Ever since they won the Tournament, Japan had been very famous for soccer. People of Japan has become fond of soccer wanting to join a team and compete, also watching them play. But now, soccer isn't much fun as they used to know. Everything changed ever since _they_ came. Wonder who they are? They are none other than an organization called Fifth Sector.

* * *

><p>The season today was spring, cherry blossoms are blooming and pink as ever. It was the day where the new students are going to enter the Raimon Junior High. A thirteen year old boy with brown hair and brown eyes name Matsukaze Tenma, is a first year that is starting his high school year at Raimon. He really loves soccer very much, he said to himself that when he gets to high school he wants to join the soccer club in Raimon, which is right now. He ran in to the main gate, he looked at the symbol of Raimon, which is the big Thunder symbol at the center of the building,<p>

"Finally! I'm here!" He said and gave a big smile,

He started looking around the school hoping to find the soccer clubhouse. He ran to the left direction first, then walked straight while looking at the school, He was so excited coming to that school and now he's finally there. Then few minutes have past, he finally come across the old soccer clubhouse. He got close to the clubhouse.

"So this is the soccer clubhouse!" then he looked in to the window "I wonder if anybody is in there."

"Anou… What are you doing here?" a voice was heard,

"WAH!" Tenma screamed in shock, then he stopped and saw a boy with pink hair tied in pigtails and blue eyes, he blinked and got back to his posture,

"Woah…You scared me…" and he sighed in relief,

"Gomene, I didn't mean to scare you," The pink haired smiled slightly,

"Anyway, are you a new student?" he asked,

"Yeah!" Tenma answered with a smile,

"A Souka! My name is Kirino Ranmaru a second year, and you?" the pink haired said,

"I'm Matsukaze Tenma, a first year! Yoroshiku!" Tenma bowed at him,

"Yoroshiku Matsukaze… So, what are you doing in the old soccer clubhouse?" Kirino said while looking at the old clubhouse,

"I was planning to join the soccer club!"

Kirino blinked in surprise, he smiled softly,

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely!"

"O-Oh… Well then, follow me…" he stuttered and started walking heading straight,

"Hai!" He followed the pink hair.

* * *

><p>A second year, with wavy brown hair and brown eyes name Shindou Takuto, walked alone heading to the soccer clubhouse. He was kind of in a bad mood, so he thought it might be a good idea if he were to talk to his best friend since elementary named Kirino Ranmaru, but then he saw him with another guy, which he doesn't know. Shindou's mood had gotten worst, by looking at the person Kirino is with, he already didn't like him. He then didn't decide to go to the clubhouse and heading to his locker.<p>

* * *

><p>Both Kirino and Tenma finally arrived at their destination, Kirino pointed at a building,<p>

"That's the soccer clubhouse Matsukaze!"

Tenma was shocked when he heard that, that was the soccer clubhouse, he didn't expect it to be big.

"THAT'S THE CLUBHOUSE? !"

"Yup!" Kirino nodded, "You look surprised"

"OF COURSE! LOOK AT THE CLUBHOUSE IT'S SO HUGE!"

Kirino chuckled,

"Yeah, that's true. The one over there," he pointed at the old one, "that's where the old Raimon long ago stayed, the chairman and the owner of this school decided to build a bigger soccer club due to small space"

"Ohh… Wow! So that means there's lots of members in the club!"

"Uhuh, there is two soccer teams here in Raimon, there's the first and second team. The first team is the high ranked and the second are for new comers like you!"

"Wow!"

Kirino then walked up to the stairs of the building,

"Come on, let's go!" he said,

Tenma nodded.

* * *

><p>Both Kirino and Tenma walked in to the clubroom, Tenma still amazed by the soccer clubhouse. Everything seemed to be very high-tech for him, example is the sliding doors and the huge tv screen. As they got into the meeting room of the soccer club, they saw the members are there, talking to each other.<p>

"Ohayo minna!" Kirino greeted them,

The members looked at him and smiled,

"Ohayo Kirino!" they said in unison,

"Ne, How's things going Kirino?" a boy with tan skin, also black hair and brown eyes with goggles worn on his head name Hamano Kaiji asked him,

"Great Hamano!"

"Souka!" then he noticed Tenma standing next to Kirino, "Ne! Who's that next to you?"

"Oh! This is Matsukaze Tenma, a first year! He says he wants to join the soccer club!"

The members were shocked, their eyes were widened, then one of the members with spiky black hair and black eyes name Kurumada Gouichi said,

"Oi first year! Are you sure about joining?"

Tenma nodded and smiled,

The team all looked at each other a bit worried look on their faces,

"What's wrong?" Tenma asked confused,

One with purple hair and brown eyes named Minamisawa Atsushi said,

"It's nothing first year," then he gave a smirk and continued, "the only problem is, we aren't the one to decide whether or not you are allowed to join, it's the captain's or coach's decision." And he flipped his hair,

"Oh, So where's the coach?" Tenma asked,

"He's at his place, he usually goes here for our practice every afternoon" the boy with platinum blonde hair and two red thick strands at the side also with blue eyes name Ichino Nanasuke,

"How about the Captain?"

"That guy Ichino is the captain of the Second team, he guides the second team. Demo he isn't the one to decide who should join the team, only the first team's captain can do that." Kirino said,

"So, Where is the First team's Captain?"

Kirino looks around, and shrugged,

"Don't know, he should've been here by now."

"I saw him a while ago," Minamisawa said, everybody looked at him,

"Where is he Minamisawa-san?" Kirino asked,

"I saw him somewhere near the locker. He was pretty down when I saw him."

"Oh.. I should go look for him." Kirino walked out of the clubhouse leaving a very nervous Tenma standing near the door,

"Uhh… A-A-Anou…" Tenma stuttered,

"Well since you're here, allow me to introduce myself! I'm Hamano Kaiji!" Hamano said smiling at him,

"Y-Yoroshiku Hamano-senpai! O-Ore-" Tenma still stuttering from nervousness,

"Matsukaze Tenma, right? Yoroshiku!" Hamano interrupted,

Tenma nodded,

Then they all started to give introductions to each other.

* * *

><p>Kirino ran to the hallways looking for Shindou, he started searching near to his locker but no luck. Then he looked in to their classroom but still not there. Then he decided to go to the music room, he heard somebody playing a piano, he slowly opened the door and saw him playing it with a complicated song.<p>

"Shindou?" Kirino said softly,

Shindou stopped playing and turned around facing him,

"K-Kirino…"

(AM FINISH WITH CHAPTER ONE! THE FIRST PART IS KINDA A BIT SAME AS THE ORIGINAL STORY OF IE GO…HEHEHE… ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW OF WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS! NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS PLEASE! SO SEE YA'!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Shindou and Kirino problem"

"Shindou, Why are you here?" The pink haired, Kirino, asked to his friend Shindou,

"I-It's nothing…" Shindou looked away not facing him,

Kirino looked at him worried,

"Is something wrong?" he asked,

"No, there's nothing wrong Kirino…"

"Quit lying Shindou!" Kirino shouted making Shindou looked at him in shock,

Shindou stood up, "Okay! There's something wrong with me! But even if I told you, You-!" he stopped his statement, he looked at the ground and clenching his fist,

"Shindou…" Kirino said softly,

"J-Just leave me alone for a while…"

"D-Demo…"

"Please Kirino!" Shindou shouted in an angry tone,

Kirino then stepped back and looked at Shindou sadly,

"Okay… I-I hope you might find someone else who could understand you." And Kirino left leaving him standing there,

_Gomene Kirino… I-I hope I didn't hurt you badly…_ Shindou thought.

* * *

><p>Kirino left the music room and ran to the boys comfort room, he went there and started crying, tears forming down to his face,<p>

_Shindou.. Do you hate me? I want to help you, but… you won't give me that chance!_ Kirino thought and continued crying,

Then suddenly the door opened,

Kirino quickly looked the door and he saw Tenma,

"Kirino-senpai! So, you're here!" Tenma smiled,

"Matsukaze…"

Tenma blinked in confusion,

"Senpai, Are you crying?" he saw the tears from his eyes,

Kirino wiped his tears and shook his head,

"No, I'm not crying…"

"Souka, Ja! I'm going to class now! Bye!" and he left.

Shindou slowly walks heading to his class, he hoped that the bell will rang.

* * *

><p>As he was close to the classroom, suddenly someone ran in and bumped him, making that person fell.<p>

"G-Gomenasai…" Shindou said lending him a hand,

Then the person looked up at Shindou,

"A-Arigatou.." then he grab on to his hand,

Shindou looked at him like he saw the guy before, then he gasped,

"Y-You're the one who's with Kirino earlier…" Shindou said,

"Uh.. Hai! Ore Matsukaze Tenma!" he said,

"Tsch!" Shindou walked out on him,

Tenma looked confused,

"Who is he?"

* * *

><p>The bell finally rang, the students went in to their classrooms. Shindou and Kirino are in the same class, Shindou in the front row and Kirino in first subject in their school is Math, one of their worst subjects. Shindou just looked down to his desk, clenching his fist tighter,<p>

_Should I apologize to Kirino?_ Shindou thought, he took a glimpse at Kirino and saw him completely sad, Shindou felt very guilty. He knows that it's his fault, he should've have got angry at Kirino in the first place, he knows that Kirino is just trying to help him.

* * *

><p>Class have finished, all the Raimon team members went to the clubhouse for a usual meeting. Everyone was there but Kirino and Shindou.<p>

"Hey guys, where's Kirino and Shindou?" Kurumada asked,

Then Hamano shrugged,

"Dunno, I only got to see Kirino in the soccer field during lunch."

"Did something happened to him? He never missed a soccer meeting." The third year, Sangoku Taichi said,

Then the sliding door opened, and somebody came in,

The team members looked to the door and stood up,

"Konnichiwa Kantoku!" everyone greeted and bowed. It was Coach Kudou who just arrived.

Kudou looked around, looking at the team members and he noticed someone missing,

"Where is Shindou and Kirino?" Kudou asked,

"Sorry but we don't know." Sangoku said,

"Souka…" Kudou said,

"Ne Kantoku! There's a first year who wants to join the team!" Hayami said giving a smile,

"Well then, tell that person to go here tomorrow afternoon so I could meet him."

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>Kirino left school early, he heads home alone. Usually he walks home with Shindou, but not anymore. Few minutes later, he passed Shindou's house. He looked at the big house standing next to him,<p>

"Shindou…" Kirino muttered,

"Hope you'll find that person who could understand you…" He repeated what he said earlier to Shindou, and then continued walking.

* * *

><p>It was 7 o'clock in the evening, Shindou was playing the piano and at the same time thinking of his best friend,<p>

"Kirino…" Shindou muttered,

He stopped playing and looked out of the window,

"I should call him and apologize…"

He took out his phone, and dialled Kirino's number nervously, his phone is ringing over and over but Kirino didn't answer,

"Kirino, please answer…" Shindou muttered again,

"Hello?" finally he answered,

"K-K-Kirino, I-I-Its me…Shindou…"

"Shindou, I… I'm sorry, but I have to hang up…" Kirino said on the phone,

"W-Wait Kirino-!" it was too late, Kirino hanged up the phone, Shindou dialled his phone number again, but this time he didn't answer. Shindou holding his phone tight and shuts his eyes,

"Kirino, I'm sorry!"

(THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER TWO! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Big problem for Kirino"

Next Morning, it was really sunny, Shindou didn't want to go to school, so he stayed at home and went to a music room playing the piano. At first, he played the piano very well, but later on after he remembered what he did last time, he stopped playing.

_Why did I do that to Kirino? _He thought, _What should I do?_ His whole body then shivered,

Then few hours have passed, by now it's recess time at school, Shindou's phone rang, he took his phone and looked at it to know who called,

"Sangoku-san?" he pressed the 'ok' button to answer,

"Hello, this is Shindou" he said,

"Shindou, why're you absent? You should go here, we have a new member here!" Sangoku said,

"O-Oh… Okay, I'll be there…"

"Hurry up!"

"Okay…" He said softly, "Uhm…Sangoku-san?" Shindou called him,

"Nani?" Sangoku questioned,

"I-Is Kirino there?" Shindou stuttered,

"Yeah, but he's at the roof top by now." Sangoku answered, "Why?"

"Nandemonai… Ja ne.." he hanged up.

* * *

><p>He prepared himself, and walked to his parents room. He knocked first and opened,<p>

"Anou… Otou-san, Okaa-san. I have to go school. There's a soccer meeting."

Both his parents nodded, he bowed and closed the door. He ran out of the house and heads to the school.

* * *

><p>The pink haired, Kirino Ranmaru, went to the roof top, he stared at the view and also the beautiful clouds. He was alone, he was in deep thought. He was thinking of the same person all the time.<p>

"Shindou… Why did I just hanged up on him?" Kirino muttered,

"It was supposed to be the perfect chance for me to apolopgize…" he continued, then he slapped himself multiple times,

"I'm so stupid!"

* * *

><p>Shindou finally arrived at Raimon, he was panting. The students of Raimon are still there, talking, playing and etc. It was still recess actually they still have 20 minutes till the bell will ring. He walked heading to the soccer club house.<p>

A minute later, when passed by the soccer field, he saw his teammates there. Maybe that's where they'll meet.

"Oi! Minna!" He shouted from where he stood,

The team looked at him,

"Ohayou, Captain!" they greeted,

Shindou walked down to the soccer field,

"Why're you absent Captain?" Hamano asked,

"G-Gomene, I'm just a bit tired." He answered,

"Well, that's not a good reason for you to not go to school." Hamano said,

"But he's filthy rich, what would you expect?" the second year, Hayami Tsurumasa said,

Then they laughed,

"Ja, Shindou," he turned at his back and there was the new members,

"That's Nishizono Shinsuke" he pointed at the short heighted first year,

"I'm Nishizono Shinsuke! I'm a defender last elementary school! Yoroshiku!" he bowed,

"Then that's-" Sangoku's statement was cut,

"Matsukaze Tenma…" Shindou said, then he looked at him angry,

"So you're the captain!" the other new member, Tenma, bowed at him, "Yoroshiku!"

"So? What do you think?" the second year, Kurama Norihito questioned,

Shindou turned away and left without saying a word,

"What's wrong with Shindou-san?" Hayami said moving his circular glasses up and down,

"Uhm… You two should come to the clubhouse later afternoon, Coach wants to meet you two." Sangoku said,

"Hai!" Both of them said.

* * *

><p>It's almost time for the class to resume, Kirino was still at the roof top, blaming himself of what happened between Shindou and him.<p>

"Why am I not a good friend to him?" he asked to himself,

"Maybe because of my personality different to his… or…" he stopped and sat on the ground, leaning on to the wall and embraced both his legs together.

The door then opened, he didn't noticed at the door slowly opening,

"I-I'm such a stupid person! I-I-I don't deserve to have a good friend like Shindou!" he started crying,

Then the person he opened the door saw Kirino sitting there and crying,

"You're from the soccer club, right?"

Kirino didn't answer, he continued crying, letting out his depression,

The person was a first year, with dark blue hair and golden eyes name Tsurugi Kyousuke, he saw the boy before, he was the defender of Raimon, then that made a smirk came out from his face,

He sat next to Kirino and held his shoulders,

"Ne-" Tsurugi's statement was cut,

Kirino flinched in shock, he turned facing Tsurugi,

"Oh! I-I-I didn't noticed you were here…" Kirino said,

"That's alright."

Tsurugi wiped off his tears and gave a fake smile, Kirino flushed slightly, he turned away from him,

"Hmm? Shy aren't we?" he smirked,

"W-Who are you?" Kirino asked,

"I'm Tsurugi Kyousuke… You're Kirino Ranmaru, right?" he said,

Kirino nodded,

"What a pretty name, it's perfect for such a beautiful boy like you."

Kirino flushed, "U-U-Uhh… T-T-Thank you…" he stuttered,

"Well then, tell me why you cried?"

He first thought that it shouldn't be a great idea to tell the reason to someone he just met, but then he might comfort him other than Shindou, he started telling his story,

Tsurugi listened, after his story ended, he smirked,

"Well then why did you cried?" he asked,

"Because it's my fault in the first place!"

"I think it was his fault, since he was the one who got angry for no reason."

"Maybe, but…"

Tsurugi held his chin up, making the pink haired completely flushed,

"Come on, That so-called Captain is the one who isn't a good friend."

"N-No, H-He's-" he was suddenly cut, Tsurugi's lips pressed his, it was so sudden, Kirino was left wide eyed. He was trying to let go but he can't, Tsurugi's arms were embracing him tight.

Then the door opened again, somebody went out, it was Shindou,

"K-Kirino… are you-" then he saw his best friend being kissed by someone, he was really in shock, he felt like his heart beat stopped, tears almost fell down to his face,

"K-Kirino!" Shindou shouted,

Tsurugi broke the kiss. Both Kirino and him looked at Shindou. Kirino then gasped,

"S-Shindou!" Kirino said, he was about to stand up but Shindou ran heading down to the stairs, and leaving the school.

"Shindou!" tears fell down to Kirino's face, he pushed Tsurugi,

"Why did you do that? !" he asked angrily,

Tsurugi smirked and didn't give an answer,

"Now he won't forgive me!"

(THAT'S ALL! CHAPTER FOUR IS GOING TO BE UPDATED ON SATURDAY! SORRY FOR TSURUGI FANS! AND I KNOW THE PAIRING IS WEIRD! YOU'LL FIND OUT THE REASON TSURUGI DID THAT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! OH YEAH… BTW, I THINK I MADE KIRINO THE UKE HERE O.O AND… ALSO ANOTHER APOLOGY, BECAUSE I THINK YOU GUYS WERE HOPING FOR SOMETHING GOOD THAN BAD xD (LOL, CAN'T EXPLAIN) WELL, BYE!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Forgiveness"

Shindou went back home, he quickly went to his room and at the same time crying. As he arrived to his room, he closed the door and leaning on to it. Then he continued crying,

_Why am I acting like this? _Shindou questioned in his mind,

_Why whenever I see someone with Kirino I keep on crying? _He questioned again. There was a lot in his mind, questioning why he kept on feeling an aching feeling in his heart. Is it just because he is his best friend? Or is it something else?

_Could it be that…_ He stopped his statement for a second then continued,

…_I have feelings for Kirino?_ Shindou then slightly blushed then shook it off,

"No… It can't be true! H-He's my best friend!" he muttered,

Someone then knocked the door,

"Takuto-sama?" it was the maid who knocked,

"Hai" Shindou said,

"Mr. and Mrs. Shindou wants to speak with you."

Shindou stood up,

"Okay." He said softly.

* * *

><p>Class has dismissed, the team as usual went again to the soccer clubhouse, but this time Kirino is there too but it a very bad mood,<p>

The team looked at Kirino worried, he was just sitting down at a corner, with his head close to his knees and arms embracing his legs,

"Ne Kirino-san? Are you just gonna sit there?" Hayami said to the depressed Kirino, but he ignored,

Hamano placed a hand behind his head, "How long he's been like this?"

"After recess, I think…" Hayami said, "When I saw him in the rooftop he was already crying." He continued,

"What's he depressed about?" the third year, Amagi Daichi said,

"We don't need to be worried about him, it'll work out someday." The relaxed Minamisawa said, he was the only one who did not get worried about him,

"Quit being so heartless Minamisawa!" Amagi said angrily,

"Don't worry about me guys…" Kirino finally spoke, but in a very low tone, the team looked at him,

"Kirino! Finally! What's wrong with you anyway?" Hamano said,

Kirino looked away,

"Ne, Kirino-san! Where's Shin-sama?" the quiet second year, Yamana Akane said eager to know where he is,

Kirino embraced both his legs tighter, and clenched his teeth then tears started falling,

"Did something happened between you and Shindou?" Sangoku asked,

Kirino then cried louder, he couldn't answer him, he was to depressed,

Sangoku held Kirino's shoudlers trying to comfort him, then the team came closer too, trying to cheer their friend up.

* * *

><p>The dark blue haired, Tsurugi, slowly walked straight, going to his destination, which is the riverbank. As he arrived there, an male adult had just stood at the center of the field as if that person was waiting for someone, and that someone is him. Tsurugi came close to him,<p>

"Tsurugi, how did it go?" the man said,

"It's doing pretty well Kantoku, soon the so-called Kami No Takuto will quit that Raimon Eleven." Tsurugi said giving a grin. The man or as Tsurugi says, his coach, grinned as well.

* * *

><p>After Shindou is finished with supper, he went to the music room doing his daily hobby of playing the piano, also doing a practice for a piano competition that his parents told him to join, but still it didn't go well, he kept thinking of him.<p>

_I can't compete the contest like this!_ He clenched his fist,

_I-I… I have to quit the team… I can't face Kirino anymore!_

* * *

><p>Kirino was at home, laying down on the bed, doing nothing but think, his phone was next to him with several messages coming from his friends in the soccer club worried,<p>

He then got out of bed and and took his cellphone with him, he took an album on his shelf. He sat down and opened the album, he looked at different pictures of the time he transferred to Raimon. There were lots of good memories there. Most of them are him and Shindou together, he then smiled gently.

"Shindou… I want you to know that…" he stopped his mutter,

"I love you…" then tears fell down,

"I have never wanted us just to be best friends… I wanted more than that…" he closed his album,

He stood up, and thought that he should fix their friendship again, he quickly ran out of to the front door, wearing his shoes and then heads out,

He ran and ran, he wanted to say sorry to him and possible, he want to confess to him. He arrived to his house, he panted. He rang the doorbell. A maid walked near the gate,

"Yes, may I help you?" the maid asked,

"C-Could I speak with Shindou?"

"Takuto-sama? He's busy playing the piano right now."

"Please, j-just for awhile…" Kirino said,

"Okay, follow me" the maid said leading him to where Shindou is.

* * *

><p>"Should I do this?" Shindou asked to himself,<p>

"I have always dreamed of being in a soccer team, but…"

The maid then knocked,

"What is it?" Shindou asked,

"Takuto-sama, Kirino-sama is here. He wants to talk to you."

Shindou eyes widened,

"K-Kirino? ! W-Why is he here?"

"I don't know, but he said it is important."

_W-What should I do? I-I can't just let him leave, or else he might think I hated him…_ Shindou thought,

He then stood up.

He opened the door, the maid was standing in front of him along with Kirino.

"K-Kirino…"

"S-Shindou…"

The maid bowed and left them,

Shindou's heart was beating fast, his face is slightly turning red,

"W-What do you want?" Shindou said not having eye contact at him,

"I-I want to say I'm sorry Shindou… about everything that happened…" Kirino said softly, Shindou didn't answer,

"Shindou, please forgive me!" Kirino said,

"Shindou!"

Then Kirino have felt a warm feeling wrapping around him, Shindou hugged him while shedding tears,

"I-It's not your fault Kirino… I-It's mine…" he said, then Kirino, too, shed tears,

"I was the one who got angry at you for no reason, I know you just wanted to help…"

"Shindou…" then he hugged him back.

(GUESS THAT'S IT! FINALLY SHINDOU AND KIRINO HAD FORGIVEN EACH OTHER! XDD SO, HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! THIS MIGHT BE CLOSE TO ENDING BY THE WAY! MAYBE ABOUT TWO OR THREE CHAPTERS LEFT, IT DEPENDS THOUGH IF I HAVE A NEW IDEA! THERE MIGHT BE A CHARACTER FROM INAZUMA ELEVEN WHO'S GOING TO BE PART OF THIS STORY TOO! SO, BYE-BYE!)

(PS: I THOUGHT I WILL CONTINUE IT ON SATURDAY BUT WEDNESDAY IS HOLIDAY SO I GOT THE TIME TO CONTINUE IT! XDD SORRY FOR THE WRONG DATE :PP I REALLY DON'T HAVE A SPECIFIC DATE XD)


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

Chapter Five Part 1

"The Anger of the Maestro towards the Knight Part 1"

It was the next morning, Shindou walked heading school in a good mood, this mood came from last night, he was happy that they are friends again. But then, there is something in his mind right now, it's troubling him a bit, he wanted to confess his feelings for him, but, confessing to another boy is kind of weird for him. He shook it off,

"Why the heck am I thinking about this? !" He shouted messing up his hair and the slightly blushed,

"Thinking about what Shindou?" someone questioned Shindou which he was startled, he turned his head and saw it was Kirino,

"K-K-Kirino!" Shindou stuttered, he looked away at Kirino,

"What are you thinking about Shindou?" Kirino asked trying to let Shindou look at him, Kirino was a bit cheery today, so he might be a bit annoying, but Shindou somehow liked that side of Kirino,

Shindou kept turning away not looking at him,

"I-It's nothing!" Shindou said,

"Hmm? Are you sure?" Kirino asked,

Shindou nodded,

"Y-Yeah…"

"Well, Okay…" Kirino said smiling on his face,

"So, Do you want to walk going to school with me?" he asked Shindou,

"Okay." Shindou smiled.

* * *

><p>After their boring day at school, Shindou and Kirino went to the soccer club house. The team members looked at them shocked,<p>

"Woah! Guess you guys are back to normal!" Hamano said,

Then the second year, Akane, took out her camera and took lots of shots at Shindou,

Shindou sweat dropped, while Kirino chuckled,

"So, why did you guys didn't talk for the past few days?" Sangoku asked,

Kirino placed a hand behind his head trying to think of a good reason,

"Etto… We were just…"

"We were just busy doing homework!" Shindou said then chuckled,

"Homework?" the team said in unison, it's obvious they don't believe it,

"So if it is homework, why did Kirino cried?" Sangoku said looking at the pink haired,

"I was practicing for the play titled 'The Boy who cried Shindou'" Kirino chuckled,

The team sweat dropped,

"Well… That makes sense I guess…" Hayami said,

"Well, then I guess good luck on the play." Hamano shrugged,

Shindou and Kirino both sighed in relief.

"Well, Since Captain and Kirino-senpai is alright! Let's practice!" Tenma said excitedly,

"Woah… Excited for practice aren't we?" Kurama said.

* * *

><p>After a very tiring practice, the team went to the clubhouse to change their clothes. Shindou was changing with Kurama, Sangoku, Minamisawa and Hamano, while Kirino and the others are somewhere else. Shindou and others were having a conversation about their next match,<p>

"Ne, do you think that Eito Academy is tough?" Hamano asked,

"Maybe, but you know that orders… We have to lose the match with the score of 3-0" Shindou said in a low voice,

"Yeah…" Kurama said,

"Anyway…" Hamano said smiling looking at Shindou,

"What?" Shindou looked at Hamano confused,

"What did really happen to both Kirino and you?" Hamano asked,

Shindou looked away,

"I said we were just busy doing homework!"

"Yeah, right…" Hamano said sarcastically, "That is the oldest trick in the book… Come on spill it already!"

Shindou didn't know what to say, he then given up and started telling them, Hamano was listening him eager in his face, which Shindou got creeped out,

"Ohh… So your jealous?" Sangoku asked,

Shindou blushed completely, "NO! I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

"With a reaction like that, it is obvious you jealous." Minamisawa smirked and flipped his hair,

Shindou looked away didn't answer anything,

"Wow, guess there's going to be a love team this year." Kurama laughed,

"Shut up Kurama!" he said with embarrassment, "I-I… didn't even told him how I felt yet…"

"Then go for it! We'll be cheering for ya!" Hamano smiled,

"Thanks… I-I'll do my best." Shindou smiled back.

* * *

><p>Now to where Kirino and the others are, they also talked about Kirino liking Shindou, they were kind of shocked, also the newbies Nishizono and Matsukaze,<p>

"Wow senpai! You like captain?" Matsukaze said,

Kirino blushed and nodded,

"Did you confessed to him yet?" Aoyama said,

"No… It's kinda awkward if I did." Kirino said,

"Yeah, that's true. But you have to confess sometime, he's the one you truly love." Ichino said

"Woah, First time I heard that from you!" Aoyama said in shock,

Ichino sweat dropped,

"R-Really?"

They nodded.

* * *

><p>After everyone finished changing and talking, they all went home. Minamisawa with Kurama, Ichino with Aoyama, Matsukaze with Aoi and Nishizono, and others. Shindou walked home with Kirino, he was blushing whenever he sees him. Kirino then noticed that,<p>

"Is there something wrong?" Kirino questioned,

Shindou shook his head,

"Nothing, it's just…" Shindou stopped his statement,

"Hmm?"

"…my family entered me in a piano competition, so… I was wondering if you could go to the competition?" Shindou said nervously,

"Shindou, I'm not a kind of guy who likes classical songs, remember?"

"Oh… right." He said looking down at the ground,

"But, I love to go see you play the piano!" Kirino smiled,

"So, will you go?" Shindou looked at Kirino,

"Yeah!"

"Thanks a lot!" Shindou smiled,

Kirino smiled back.

(THIS IS PART 1 OF THE CHAPTER 5! I'M KINDA TIRED RIGHT NOW, THAT'S WHY IT'S SHORT. SO PLEASE REVIEW! TRY TO GUESS WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THE TITLE, IT'S KINDA OBVIOUS THOUGH xDD WELL, SEE YA!)


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

Chapter 5 Part 2

"The Anger of the Maestro towards the Knight Part Two"

Today is Saturday, everyone was at home relaxing, hanging out with friends and other fun activities. Shindou was practicing the piano, he has gotten much better at the piece he just made. It was a very classical music, which is very beautiful to hear. Shindou has thought of Kirino every time he plays it. Kirino was his inspiration that made him compose a beautiful song. A smile came out of his face when a image came out in his mind, a memory of both of them.

_Kirino… I'm so happy that I got to meet you…_ Shindou thought,

_I hope that you'd go to the competition… because I'll try my best to win this for you…_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kirino did a little jogging around the neighbourhood. While jogging, he saw Matsukaze with a dog in a leash running along with him, Kirino stopped his jog and called Matsukaze's attention. Matsukaze turned as he heard his call, he smiled,<p>

"Ohayo Kirino-senpai!"

After both of them greeting each other, they sat by to the river bank, having a conversation. They were both talking about their match that's going to happen Monday, also another topic Matsukaze have said,

"Anyway, Did you told him already?"

Kirino blinked, at first he didn't get it, but then Shindou was the image that suddenly popped out of his head, Kirino flushed,

" Stop asking me that!" Kirino said, "I've decided that I won't confess to him!"

Matsukaze pouted, "Why Senpai?"

"I-It's too complicated."

"But you can't just keep your love for him to yourself… you have to confess to him somehow!"

Kirino looked down at the ground, he gave a sigh and then looked back at Matsukaze,

"Alright, but promise me to quit asking me that I've confess to him, okay?"

"Promise!" Matsukaze smiled.

* * *

><p>The next day, very early in the morning, Sangoku called everyone of the team, Shindou was a bit confused, Sangoku said to them that there's going to be a short meeting today at Raimon right now. At first, he doesn't want to go, but since it's the captain's duty to be at meetings, then he'll go. He wore his casual clothes heading there. It was a bit cloudy so he prepared an umbrella just in case. Now, he was ready to go to the meeting.<p>

* * *

><p>The team members have all arrived (except for Shindou) at the Soccer clubhouse wearing their casual clothes. Kirino gave a yawn, obviously he was sleepy, and asked Sangoku drowsily,<p>

"Why'd you call us Sangoku-senpai?"

"Well… There's-" Sangoku's statement was cut, the sliding doors opened and the captain, Shindou Takuto, finally arrived,

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Shindou said,

"Ohayo Shindou!" Kurumada greeted,

"Ohayo!" Shindou smiled, "So, What did I missed?"

"We just asked Sangoku-senpai about his sudden call for a meeting." Kurama answered,

"Anyway, as I was saying, There's a new coach coming here right now."

"WHAT! !" the team shouted,

"Why's there a new coach? Where's Coach Kudou?" Matsukaze asked,

"He resigned as coach for some reason." Sangoku said,

Everyone looked depressed, of course since their coach had leave them, they wondered if the new coach is from Fifth Sector, if that would happen then they can play anymore,

The door opened, the team turned around, they saw a guy with brown hair and brown eyes with tan skin. They looked at him strangely, like they have seen him before,

The brunette stopped and stood in front of them,

"So is this everyone?"

"H-Hai!" Shindou stuttered,

"Souka! Ja, I'm the new Raimon soccer team coach, Endou Mamoru!"

The team looked at him wide eyed,

"E-Endou Mamoru? !" They all said,

They couldn't believe that their coach is the legendary goalkeeper last 10 years ago.

"It's good to see you again!" Haruna bowed to Endou,

"Yeah!" he smiled back,

"So, like I said, I'm the new coach, so now, as my first order, this afternoon, we're going to practice at the river bank."

"At the river bank? Why there?" Minamisawa asked,

"You might see something there."

"Huh?" Kurama looked confused, "What are we going to see there?"

"You'll see, as you get there, You'll get a better chance to win for the match."

"Win for the match?" Amagi said turning to look at the person next to him which is Hayami,

"Well, That's it… And also there's one more thing!"

"What is it coach?" Sangoku asked,

"There's going to be a new member on the team!" he turned to the door,

"Come on in!" Endou called out to someone, the doors slide, a guy walked in,

The team are clueless about him but both Shindou and Kirino gasped,

"Tsurugi? !" Kirino shouted in shock,

"That's Tsurugi? !" Shindou shouted, he looked at Tsurugi furious, he remembered what he did to Kirino,

Tsurugi didn't say anything but a smirk in his face, Shindou clenched his fist.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE? !" Shindou asked angrily,

"Isn't it obvious, I'm here to join your club." He smirked again,

Shindou was irritated by his smirk, he grabbed his collar,

"I WILL NEVER LET YOU JOIN THIS CLUB TSURUGI!" as he shouted at him, Kirino held Shindou's shoulders saying to let him go, which Shindou did,

"My my, Captain is seemed to be in a bad mood."

"Be quiet Tsurugi!" Kirino shouted at him,

Endou then called out there attention,

"Okay minna, Tomorrow's going to be our first practice, so please be there!" Then Endou walked out of them,

Tenma then looked at his teammates,

"So, Are you going senpai?" He asked to every team,

Minamisawa placed both hands behind his head and said,

"Like I have said, I don't have any interest in soccer at all, The reason for me to join is just for my grades in school." Minamisawa left the room,

"W-Well, I guess he's right… It's pointless to train since we're ordered to lose." The pessimistic Hayami said,

Then Hamano then ran off leaving the room but said as he leaves,

"That's true! Ja ne!"

Kirino didn't said a word, he looked at the captain next to him, is it time for him to confess to him? Is it the perfect time? What if he might do something wrong?

(FINISH FOR CHAPTER 5 PART 2! NOW WHAT DO YA THINK GUYS? SORRY I TOOK SO LONG, I WAS BUSY WITH FACEBOOK O.O [SORRY I'M STILL NEW TO IT THAT'S WHY] xDD SOOO… PLEASE REVIEW! JA NE!)


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Kirino's Confession"

It's 7 o'clock in the morning, Kirino went to his locker to get some things for school. He was still bothered about yesterday, Is it really the time to tell him? Every times he thinks about it his heart beats faster and faster and his face turns crimson red. Then, a voice was heard, calling his name,

"Hey Kirino." The Captain, Shindou, greeted him,

"H-Hey Shindou…" Kirino stuttered, he felt his heart beating fast again but much more faster, it was only the two of them in the locker room, Shindou unlocked his locker and took out his books there, while he was getting his things he asked him,

"So, Are you going to practice later?"

"Yeah, How about you?"

"No, I have more work to do. I'll just go to practice tomorrow." He locked his locker, he then walked out but not before saying,

"I'll be going now"

"O-Okay"

It was pretty obvious that Shindou is still not alright. _Why is Shindou so affected by what happened to Tsurugi and me?_ Kirino thought,

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes have past and the bell has rung, the class have begun. It was still boring as ever, but the science teacher told them that there is going to be an activity by pair. Kirino and Shindou were paired up, they were trying to make something that can conduct electricity. They both didn't know what to do at that time, but their teacher taught them and somehow they understood. The first period has ended, the teacher decided to let them pass their activity after class.<p>

After a seriously boring class, it was recess, Kirino and Shindou continued their activity in the science room, they used a lot of materials in order to make their project, Kirino placed a copper wire that is slightly sharp, when he was about to place it, it made a cut on his index finger. It started to bleed,

"Ow!" he flinched,

"A-Are you okay?" Shindou asked very worried,

"I-I'm fine…" he then sucked his finger,

"Maybe you should rest, you've done a lot already."

"No, it's alright!"

"But…"

"Not to worry Shindou, okay?"

Shindou nodded,

"A-Alright, but we need to put a bandage for that finger… Here, let me." He took a first aid kit already stored in the science room, Shindou took out a bandage. He first held Kirino's hand to where the cut is. Kirino slightly blushed at that time, Shindou then slowly places the bandage at his finger,

"Well, that should do it" Shindou smiled,

"A-Arigatou S-Shindou…" He thanked him and at the same time blushing,

"Okay, let's continue."

"O-Okay"

* * *

><p>Then after their project is almost done within 40 minutes, recess was over. They stopped making their project and heads to their class.<p>

**(A/N: Okay, let's just skip the class thing…)**

After class, both brought their project to the teacher, then left. They walked together heading to the field. Kirino was still bothered and a bit uncomfortable walking next to him.

_I-I should better tell him now… B-But…_ Kirino suddenly stopped walking, Shindou was already few inshes away, but stopped when he noticed that Kirino just stood there,

"What wrong Kirino?" Shindou said,

"E-Eto… S-Shindou… I-I…" Kirino blushed furiously, he looked away from him, but his face looked very nervous,

Shindou blinked,

"..I-I… Want t-to…tell you s-something…"

"What is it?" Shindou questioned him,

"I-I.. I-I.. L-L..L-Love…" he was having a hard time trying to confess to him, his hands started to shiver from nervousness, then he repeated again,

"I-I-I…" he shut his eyes and then he shouted, "I LOVE YOU SHINDOU!"

Shindou was shocked, he was speechless, eyes widened and face turning crimson red. Shindou's mouth was open trying to say something but not a word came out.

"I love you Shindou…"

"K-Kirino I-I… I'm sorry!" he quickly dashed off from Kirino, Kirino shouted,

"Shindou!"

Tears fell down from Kirino's face.

* * *

><p>Shindou hid behind a building trying to catch his breath, and he realize what he just did,<p>

_Why did I ran away? H-He might think that I don't like him… Why am I so scared to tell him that I love him too?… Why does this keep on happening? ! _Shindou was filled with questions in his mind, he could've confessed too, but instead he ran off, leaving Kirino in tears.

* * *

><p>(OKAY! FINISH! SORRY IF THIS IS ANOTHER SAD CHAPTER, I JUST WANT IT TO BE LIKE THAT I GUESS.. SO, PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THIS? IS IT NICE? SAD? NEED IMPROVEMENT? PLEASE TELL ME, SO THAT I'LL DO MY BEST! THANK YOU, BYE BYE!)<p> 


	8. Chapter 7 Part 1

Chapter 7

"The Last Piece of the Song Part One"

Today is Saturday, the day Shindou will perform in the Piano competition. He's practice wasn't going well again, since last 3 days' incident with Kirino. They both haven't talked in a while after his pink haired best friend actually confessed to him. Though he tried to ask Kirino's apology, the pink hair just immediately ran farther from him. It hurts him so bad when his best friend and also love, avoiding him. Shindou's mom then talked to him, noticing that there is something wrong with her only son,

"What's wrong Takuto?" she asked softly,

"I-It's nothing Okaa-san…" he stuttered,

His mom sighed, and she sat next to him saying,

"It's about your best friend, right?"

Shindou looked away,

"Aha! I'm right, aren't I?"

"Your right… But how…" then his mom interrupted,

"I'm your mother, so I should know." She gave a soft smile,

"So what's the problem with the two of you?" she questioned,

"Well… H-He just said something to me and then I ran away from him… T-then the next day, we haven't been talking anymore."

"Well, is it about a confession?"

Shindou blushed, shocked by what his mom just said,

"H-How do you know all of these things? !"

"I've knew that you two have feelings for each other!" she smiled again,

Shindou grunted,

"Takuto, If you want to get things right again and also tell him how you feel, why don't you show it to him…"

"S-Show it to him?" he asked a bit confusion,

"…show him that you truly love him."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Kirino, he was at home, staring at the wallpaper of his cellphone which his, him and Shindou at the riverbank. He really felt regretful of confessing, he thinks that it is the reason why they kept on separating and not talking with each other. Then he saw the ticket for the competition Shindou is participating, it was next to the picture frame of him and Shindou when they were still kids. He took the tickets and remembered what he said before he confessed,<p>

_Flashback…_

"_What's this, Shindou?" Kirino asked as he was holding a ticket,_

"_That's a ticket for the piano competition, you can't get in without a ticket." _

"_Am I the only one going?" Kirino asked,_

_Shindou placed a hand behind his head,_

"_Y-Yeah…" he chuckled, "I kind of shy letting the guys see me play…"_

"_Souka…"_

"_Please come Kirino, I want to let you hear the song that I just composed! I'm so sure I'm going to win if my last piece is with me!"_

"_Huh?" he blinked,_

"_Nothing! Ja ne!" he ran off._

_End of Flashback_

"What does he mean by last piece?"

Then suddenly his phone rang, he looked into his phone and saw a message from Shindou, he looked at the message and it says;

"_Hello Kirino… Sorry about last time… I know that you won't forgive me, but… I hope that you could go to the competition later.. It's okay if you won't reply back, I'm fine with it… -Shindou-"_

"Shindou… He's expecting me to go…"

To Be Continued…

(That's it for now, I'm so busy with school work that I have no time updating this . So, Please Review Minna! Bye)


	9. Chapter 7 Part 2 The End!

Chapter 7 Part 2

"The Last Piece of the Song Part 2"

After a little while, after the pink haired read his best friend's message, he went out of his house, trying to think it through, whether he should go or not. He went for a little walk heading for the Steal Tower. It was pretty quiet around the neighbourhood, complete silence was there. There are lots of posters posted on walls about the competition, so it might be really a big deal for the people. He took a glimpse at the poster, looking at the time which is 6:30 in the evening, then he continued walking.

Half an hour, he arrived to the Steel Tower, he took long to arrive there, due to lots of delays, which is some friends that he just passed by, also a parade that just suddenly held at Inazuma Town. He looked at the beautiful view of the sun setting, and thought once again about Shindou. And he thought of their memories together,

"Shindou, you have been always by my side… Ever since elementary you were my only friend, you always cheer me up… And last year, we started high school, we joined Raimon together, People make fun of me saying that I look like a girl and when someone hurts me, you protect me… I was so happy… but…" his gave a sad face and continued, "When were in second year… We've always been arguing… It really hurts me… and now I've found out how I really feel about you…" tears fell down on his face and said, "…Shindou… I really love you… My life isn't complete without you…"

The sun finally sets, it was 6 o'clock, it's almost time for the competition to begin, still Kirino is filled with memories in his head, he couldn't stop it, most of his thoughts were happiness and some were painful memories, tears keep pouring and pouring, he couldn't stop crying.

"I should go, but… I-I'm scared to see my face to him…" he took out his phone, he's planning to text to him that he'll not go, but for some reason he couldn't press the buttons, his fingers were frozen.

"Shindou… I so sorry…"

^o^

Shindou had arrived at the coliseum, where he will be competing, he was already wearing a tuxedo and everything. He was now on backstage peeping at the curtain for the arrival of his best friend, but he still hasn't arrived.

"Kirino, where are you?"

Then one of the backstage crew walked closed to Shindou and said,

"Shindou-kun, you'll be going to be the second to perform, alright?"

"H-Hai…" the crew left, and Shindou thought there still chance for Kirino to make it, but if he will go.

His mother called him, and he walked to his mother asking what does she want, and she told him,

"Are you ready Takuto?"

Shindou looked down to the floor and nodded,

"That's good" she smiled and continued "Your friend will surely be here."

"I'm not sure about that mom…" he muttered, and tightened his fist.

Now the show has already begun, still the pink haired is not around. Is he really not going? Does this mean he really hate him? Will he still compete in this? The first contestant is almost finish, he was getting nervous, he feel like getting out of the stage and ran away again, like what he did to Kirino. As he thought of it, he began to feel that all this time, it was always his fault. He ran close to his mother and said,

"Sorry mom, but… I-I have to go. I can't participate in this without him… Without Kirino…" his mother paused for a while and she gave a smile to his son and said,

"It's alright Takuto, Do what you want. It is your decision now to choose which path is the right one." Shindou smiled back to his mother and bowed to her, then he ran out of the backstage. He was really lucky to have such a mother as her.

^o^

Kirino slowly leaned against the wall as he kept looking at his cellphone, waiting for Shindou to get angry at him for not coming or say that he will never want to see him again, but nothing. He waited and waited, until he heard a thunder roaring, probably there'll be storm going on. He didn't mind the storm, and just gone back to his business.

"I really don't deserve to have any friends if I feel like this. I should just die, right here… right now…" and then rain drops fell down slowly, it was raining. He could feel the raindrops pouring rapidly every minute. He was soaking wet, it was then he feel a bit weak. He sees everything a blur. Kirino then stood up slowly, he shouldn't be staying here too long. He slowly walks step by step. Then he heard a voice, it was really faint for him to hear, but he could've sworn it was his best friend calling,

"S-Shin..Shindou…" Kirino was about to fell down, he couldn't stand up anymore, until someone grabbed him before he fell.

"K-Kirino!" It was Shindou, Shindou caught him in time, He first hugged his friend and said while tears falling,

"Kirino, I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"S-Shindou… I…" Kirino slowly said and softly, but after he wants to continue he had already closed his eyes and was unconscious.

^o^

"_W-What happened? W-Where am I? Am I already dead?"_

"_Kirino! Kirino!"_

"_Huh? Is that… Shindou?"_

The pink haired slowly opened his eyes, it was still half-lidded so it was still a blur,

"Nngh.. W-where am I?"

"Kirino!" The brown haired shouted, he was just sitting on a chair facing at Kirino's bed,

"S-Shindou?" he sat up in his bed,

"I've brought you in the hospital when I saw you in the Steel Tower."

"O-Ohh.. Thank you…" And then suddenly, pure of silence was around until Shindou said to him,

"Kirino… Why were you out in the rain yesterday? I was really worried about you."

"I-I'm sorry… I-I.. I just… I was just in deep thought."

"Please don't do it again! I don't want to see you like that!" he quickly hugged him, Kirino blushed completely red, heart beating fast,

"Sh-Shindou!"

"I love you Kirino! That's all I have wanted to say to you!" then those words, immediately surprised Kirino, eyes were really widened, Shindou continued,

"I was such a coward! I kept hiding this feeling from you! Please forgive me!" He continued, Kirino made a smile and answered,

"I'm so happy Shindou… And I'm sorry too for not going to your competition." He stopped for a second then continued.

"I had never realized that I had been in love for you and this year was that time. And since now I've admitted it to myself, I don't want anybody to steal you from me, that is why I had to tell you sooner. I have promised myself ever since I've loved you that, I'll never love anybody but you!" Tears fell down, not with depression but with happiness. They broke the hug, and the slowly their lips were close to each other and finally their lips met. They kissed each other, this was the first time ever with each other. They've deepened it by wrapping their arms around their love. Finally they're together again, but a change of relationship.

^o^

The next day, when Kirino was finally out. Shindou brought Kirino over to his house. They were in the music room. Kirino just sat in the couch. Shindou started playing a song that he had always been playing, it was really perfect. Kirino listened to it and he closed his eyes trying to listen to it and following its rhythm. When it comes to the end, Shindou stood up and said,

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah! You always played the song perfectly!"

"Well, of course! Since my last piece is always here with me!"

"What's that last piece you've been always talking about?" Kirino asked confusingly, he was always talking about his last piece last time and never tells him what is it, and then suddenly Shindou gave a quick peck at Kirino's lips and smiled,

"Isn't it obvious?"

**THE END!**


End file.
